Broken
by Darksundemise
Summary: A man joins crypton's vocaloid project as the first Ameridroid. But inside he finds a girl not able to cope with herself and gets caught up in the middle of it. This is the story of his relationship and how it started.
1. Chapter 1

It all had let up to this. This was where we would win or fail. The competition didn't seem that fierce but all it could take was one single mistake. A pitch too high or low, a missed word, off tempo. The memory kept flashing through my mind of how this started. I saw the ad on the internet for a new vocaloid. A little after they told everyone how human the vocoloids actually are. Crypton had been experimenting and vocaloids were actual people. Quite an amazing process where the people never actually died, unless they decided they wanted to.

My friend and I had decided we wanted to be apart that. It seemed like fun and we would get to me some of the most famous people in the world. "C'mon Nate, it's time." He said excitedly. My friend, Derek, and I would be rapping a song called Rolling Girl. We heard the piano starting off slow. Then the break. We rushed out to stage and did a little pose. Waiting a little bit I started my part.

"RONRII GAARU ga ROORIN mawaru shinjou kaikaku UOOMINGUAPPU mondai naito sonna ni kaite sono senkou kanai joujin ja ningen shinri RIRIGARU ni utai ageru imi shi ni RUUPU shi niru korogaru ga nai no wa RIMITTO!"

The words were just flowing out and the Derek began his turn. I take a look at the judges and they all seem somewhat impressed. Maybe everyone else just sucked. I could see it. Every girl and their dog wanted to be a vocaloid.

After we finished the judges started clapping. "Very good, I think we've found our new vocaloids." One said signing some papers. Just then a large man walked in. "HEY! This competition was no fair! My daughter wanted this more than these two!" He said. "We sorry sir, but these two did the best and won fairly. Maybe in the future your daughter will be able to try again." One of the judges told him.

Then everything became a blur. I saw a flash of metal and a click. Then I was knocked over and a gunshot rang out in the auditorium. I felt a sticky substance on my face. I touch and see blood, but not my own. I look to my right and see Derek laying in the floor. Blood was pooling around him. I quickly jump and rush the man. He fires again but misses. I grab the gun and punch him in the gut. I then punch him in the jaw and slam the handgun into his gut. Then security pulled me back and handcuffed the man.

Then I see Derek again. They let me go as I rush to him. The entire world had became quiet to me. All I heard was a faint ringing. But then I heard sirens. I saw several people run in. And a gurney. They take him to the hospital with me still on my knees.

Then hours went by in seconds. Pain and grief ran through me like daggers. Me and Derek were like brothers, both of our parents had died in a car crash, just two weeks apart. My grandfather had taken us both in as Derek had no relatives and he was my only one. We became fast friends even though he was much more popular than myself. And then he continued to stand by my side when when my grandfather died.

The Doctor came out of Derek's room and told me I could go in. I had also just received a text stating the contract was open but if we wanted to wait a little bit that would be perfectly fine considering the circumstances. I walked in and he was the only one in the room.

"Hey dude, how you doing?" I ask him almost worried. He grabs a dry erase sign and starts writing something down on it. He holds it up when he finishes. "The doctor said the bullet only pierced my cheek and completely missed anything else." It read. I breathe a sigh of relief, we could both still be hired by Crypton and we wouldn't have to leave each other.

"I was worried you might actually die. I think if that happened I wouldn't go to Crypton." I reply sounding very relieved. He then erased everything on the board and started scribbling fiercely. When he was done he once again held up the sign. "I wouldn't want you to quit because of me. You were the one who wanted this and you have earned that right, with or without me." It read.

I felt tears began to pool in my eyes. I couldn't do it without him, me and him are the only two in this world that can call the other a brother. Neither of us have any family left without each other.

"I'm not going to do this without you, you remember that quote you loved so much. Brother till the end. I'm going to stand with you or not at all." I said with determination filling my voice. He then started to write something again. When he showed it to me I felt myself lift with new energy. It read " I will always stand beside you, and this is no different."

Just then the manager tapped my shoulder. "Um, yeah, Nathan, have you decided whether or not to sign the contract?" He asked. "I will on one circumstance, you also sign my friend Derek. I can't do this without him." I respond. He nods and produces two clipboards with our contracts on it. I take one and fill it out after reading it. Nothing seems dangerous to sign. But the terms were somewhat strange.

They apparently just put the things we need or want in the virtual reality room that we were in instead of paying us, also our fridges would have a button on it which would pop out a keyboard where we would just type in what we wanted to eat. And our bodies would be constantly maintained by machine in the real world.

Then I got down to the last part which gave me a lot of relief. Because we are Americans our contracts can be nullified at anytime of our choosing without reprocutions. All they ask is that we seriously consider it before we decide because it very difficult to get someone out of the machine as well as put someone in it.

Then I finally saw the final signature area. I signed it.

X Nathan Gensen

It was done and I handed my contract back to my manager. "Alright guys, rest up, we leave first thing in the morning. And don't worry about packing, we will be installing vr stuff in your home so you can warp there anytime you want. And you will have full privacy there. Welcome aboard." he said to us. The doctor let Derek out of the bed and we headed home for what might be the last time.

Japan:3 in the morning

After landing our bodyguard led us too a limo and he got in. The driver was taking us to Crypton's headquarters. Derek had been given a test serum which had worked to fully restore his cheek. "You nervous dude?" He asked me. "Yeah." I replied. I was quite nervous, we would finally meet our idols. Something not many would ever do. But it was better than that. We would be working with them. Making music, sharing laughs and all that fun stuff.

"Alright guys, when we get there you have to design your outfit, and pick your colors. And when you are in the program you will be able to hear Japanese as though it was English with our built in translator. And when designing your outfit, the headphones are necessary and will have Yamaha's mark on it. This is standard. And if you wish you can have a custom instrument built for you. Many however have chosen not to use one. Hatsune Miku however does have a special instrument called a keytar. You may also use one of these." Our manager told us.

Just as he finished we pulled into an underground garage. We got out and were directed to a door. Inside was a room. Several cryochambers on one side with computers on the other. In the chambers were several people that seemed familiar. We sat down at a computer and picked our stage names. We both stuck with our actual names. Then we set out to design our clothes. After about half an hour we were done.

I had chosen grey Van's with some normal jeans. Along the bottom of my shoes were a glowing red light from my chosen color. I had a holder on my left thigh with a slot for my cell phone. It may be unnecessary but it looked cool. We both had to choose a spot for our mixing rig. I chose my forearm with a smaller rig. I had a black button up shirt with a white undershirt. My shirts edges were lit up with red as well as my pockets. My heaphones were white with red linings which had a stark contrast to my black hair. I had a red streak going over my left eye while my other eye stayed visible showing it's bright red color which was surrounded by a bit of black eye shadow to perfect that punk look.

Derek had chosen the same design except his under shirt was longsleeved, his rig on his left arm, no thigh holster and his shoes white. Everything that was red on my design was a contrasting blue, which I thought looked really good. The crypton people who were watching had commented that we would probably sell extremely well as a duo. Much like Rin and Len. Then we got to choose our instruments.

Derek decided on a drumset that matched his outfit. But I was more creative than that. I had chosen a normal fender stratocaster that had a triburst design. But what was special was it had a little keytar section. The knobs which were used to adjust things were black skulls with red eyes. There were three to adjust things but I was told that would be automatically handled. Then I had chosen an oak neck with an ebony overlay and red inlays. The frets were a normal copper and the tuning knobs were just the standard six string knobs. Where it normally says Fender it said Yamaha. Then I had chosen a black strap with a white skull near the end. All in all I was quite pleased.

Then they threw one more thing at me. I had to choose a pick. So hard! I picked a black one with a red glowing skull.

Then they moved us into the cryochambers. They warned us it would likely be a little bit painful and then they put several IV tubes into our arms. Then we laid back as a dark purple liquid made it's way too our arms. As soon as it entered searing pain shot through my arm as my body completely froze in agony. Except my mouth with was screaming profanities left and right. I was glad that Derek didn't seem to be in any pain. My vision had started going white as I was continuing to scream in pain. Then the pain stopped. I could hear trees swaying the wind and birds chirping.

I open my eyes to a light blue sky with not a single cloud in it. Then a teal headed girl popped into my vision causing me quickly sit up. Hitting her forehead with my own. "AGH! DAMNIT!" I screamed as that set off an intense migraine. She sat there rubbing her head staring at me. "I-I'm sorry! You scared me." I told her. I then realized who I had just hit in the head. Hatsune Miku. The world's princess. Wonderful first impression. "AGHH! GOD DAMNIT!" I scream as yet another pain shoots through my head.

"Are you alright? It's the cryoliquid isn't it?" She asked worriedly. I just nod my head. As I sit on all fours with tears starting to drip out of my eyes. "Would a leek help?" She asked as a different person walked over. "No, Miku. Here." She said handing me a small red pill. I quickly take it and the pain completely disappears. "Thank you...thank you so much." I say to my savior. "Don't worry about it, I'm Luka by the way. And please refrain from hitting my girlfriend in the head like that again." She said laughing. Miku just pouted at hearing that. I look around and notice something.

"Have you seen my friend, Derek?" I quickly ask. "Don't worry, Kaito and Meiko found him. Very strange though, he was completely asleep. They transferred him to the med ward. Ah, here comes Teto." She said as a redhead with drills on the side of her head jogged up. "Hi! You must be the new Ameridroid, Nathan" She said to me. "Yeah, but just call me Nate" I reply "Hey Teto, can you give him a tour, Miku and I need to record world's end dancehall...again..." Luka said to her.

"Yeah, I got it!" She replied happily. I stand up as Luka and Miku walk towards a large building that looked like a matinee holding hands. "You aren't homophobic are you?" Teto asks worriedly. "No, I was one of the few people in the US fighting to allow same sex marriage, why would I have an issue with it? So how many times have they recorded that song?" I reply. She smiles when she hears that. "Well then you will get along great here, we are generally a very open minded group. So let's show you to the housing, and I think this is the fifth or sixth time. " She says pointing to a large apartment building.

When we walk in I see a living room with a door leading to large kitchen. "We all share the living room and kitchen. Each of our rooms have their own master baths so no need to worry about taking the bathroom. Though the couples, Luka and Miku, Rin and Len, share one room. They did this to open more rooms even though we really don't need it." Teto explained. The carpet was a light tan color with white walls and large flat screen tv was mounted on the wall. The kitchen had white floors with white cabinets and black counter tops. The fridge was also black.

She then led me to large with all the names of the vocaloids and utauloids. Then I saw my name right between Teto's and Derek's. "I guess I'll be in good company?" I ask. She looks confused then sees where my name is. "I hope we can get along and I imagine you and Derek are friend's considering you refused to do this without him." She replied.

"And I'll let you discover the rest of this place on your own. It's quite small but there is plenty to do, so have fun." She said. She then walked to her door giving off an aura of sadness. She went to close her door but I put my hand there first. "Hey, why are you upset?" I ask . She just looks at me with fear in her eyes. "If you want to know come in." She quickly says looking around.

I walk into her room and she closes the door behind me. Her blanket matched her hair and the walls were white with the occasional picture of a mixture of this "family". Her desk was a simple oak one with a white laptop on it. It was running a mixing program with x64 at the top which led me to believe it was a windows computer. She had a gaming mouse and charger both plugged in. In the bottom I saw steam running, which I instantly figured out it was indeed a windows computer, but a gaming computer at that.

"Now what's wrong?" I ask sitting on the bed. Geez been here fifteen minutes and I'm already playing Dr. Phil. "As you know, many people think a lot of vocaloids are together. Well the truth is, almost all of them are. Miku has Luka, Rin has Len, Kaito and Meiko, Gakupo and Neru. I'm like the only one who wants someone but can't. I guess no one likes having a robotic sounding freak as a girlfriend." She said sitting next to me almost in tears. This reminds me of myself. In high school I never did date, not even after me and Derek became friends.

"I know how you feel, I've never had a girlfriend in my life." I reply putting an arm around her shoulder. She leans into me as tears begin falling from her face. Then her bathroom door opens and I see a razor blade with some blood on the floor. "Teto... let me see your arm." I tell her somewhat forcefully. "Why..?" She asks sitting up. Then her gaze falls on the open bathroom door. She slowly pulls up her sleeve looking down at the floor. I see several scars and several bloody gauze strips. She starts crying a little harder as I carefully hold her arm.

"You...think...I'm...sick...don't you..." She sobs out. My heart breaks a little from this. "Teto, you are sick, but you need help to get better, illnesses can't be fixed like this." I say pulling her into a hug as she cries on my shoulder. I slowly rock her until her crying becomes little hiccups. But I just continue to hold her. "Teto, I know this may be a little sudden, but will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her taking her by surprise.

"You... you just saw what... I did to myself. Why would you want to date me?" She asked quickly. "Because you are beautiful and caring, and it takes a good amount of strength to put on a facade like you did outside." I reply causing a little smile on her face. "But what about..." She starts but I put a finger to her lips. "I don't care how you sound. Your voice is one of the most unique and beautiful I have ever heard. " I reply pulling her back into my arms. "Then yes, I'll gladly date you, Nate." She said smiling.

I release her from my hug and stand up. "I'm going to go check out my room, when you feel ready, feel free to drop by." I tell her giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. I walk out the room and close the door behind me. Then I see Derek in the hall. "So, you already have a girl huh?" He teased. "Were you spying?" I accuse giving him a gentle push. "Maybe." He replies.

I just laugh and nod. "Well. I'm going to check out my, I suggest you do the same, stalker." I tell him as he sticks his tongue out at me. "How mature." I mutter. When I enter my room I notice everything is white. I already have a computer on my desk however. And it is open to a strange program which has my room loaded. I click on the bed and a color menu pops up. I set in to black and my blanket turns black. I realize this was how I decorate my room. Up at the top I see a check box with a list of things such as move and color. I then rearrange my room to how I want it. I have my bed against the wall that the door was in with it facing the opposite direction.

My desk opposite of the door and a book shelf next to it. A door leading to my bathroom as directly to the right of my desk and I had a large window on the wall my desk faced. I had a tan carpet with white walls and a white ceiling. My doors were a simple brown. My light was a simple white light bulb. My bed was a queen with two sets of white pillows and a grey blanket. The sheets were white to match the pillows. I didn't add a headboard as I felt it was unnecessary.

After I was done with that I downloaded steam and signed in to my account. I began downloading my library which did not take long. It downloaded at a speed of a hundred megabytes a second. The ping was very low topping out at twenty five. I also got to see how much space I had on my hard drive. A quad raid hard drive set up with each drive hold two terabytes of data. It also had an intel processor with four gigahertz and six cores. But the beast was the two nvidia titans in it. How they got them in their I had no idea but I wasn't going to complain.

This computer was not meant to perform, but destroy. As I was browsing that program I used to edit my room I was also able to mess with my computer. It was a simple notebook style that was black with red lights under the keys. My mouse was an etekcity scrollx1, the same mouse I had used in my life before this. It was a good mouse that never failed my.

As I was messing around with it I heard my door open and close. I turn around in my chair to see Teto standing there looking uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I ask her as her gaze never left my eyes. "Why were you so quick to show me so much kindness? I'm not anyone special." She said in an almost interrogating tone. "Because, well. You were my favorite out of all the vocaloids and utauloids to listen to. And you don't deserve to be mistreated by me. I don't mistreat anyone." I replied hoping she would be satisfied with that answer.

She sat down on my bed and closed her eyes. "Thank you..." She said not opening her eyes. While we were talking my guitar materialized on a stand next to my desk. I pick it up and start strumming a couple chords. The guitar sounds like it already was going through an amp so I guessed my headphones did that. But the guitar did truly sound beautiful. Teto look at the instrument with wonder.

"What?" I ask her not stopping my strumming. "Not many people like that particular instrument, they say it's too hard to play." She says. I just kinda shrug. "Miku plays a simplified version of it, but you should be happy to be the first to play an actual guitar." She continues. Then I hear my door creak. "Come in, whoever it is." I call out annoyed. Two blonde headed people walk in who I recognize to be Rin and Len.

"Why were you spying?" I Demand. "We were curious about the newcomers. It's not an everyday thing." They reply. Then my phone started ringing. Strange, I thought the headphones had a built phone system. I pick it up and answer it.

"Hello?" I speak into my phone. "Hey Nathan, it's time for your debut track. We've decided on a metal song of Miku's that seems up your alley. It's called The Eco-terrorist in me. So please get to the recording studio pretty quick, Derek is already here." Our manager told. "On my way." I tell him hanging up. "Alright guys, social time is over, I have to go record." I tell everyone slinging my guitar onto my back.

The twins left but Teto stayed sitting on my bed. After the twins left the door closed and she spoke. "If you only say those things, you know, me being your favorite, because you feel sorry for me, you can stop." She said sadly. Someone must have hurt her bad, but I wasn't going to just leave her after dating for less than hour. "Teto, when I enter a relationship with someone I plan on actually being a good significant other." I told her causing a small blush to appear on her cheeks.

I give her quick kiss on the forehead before I open the door. "I'll stop by your room after I'm done recording, I want to see what kind of pc games you play." I tell her. She smiles a little and walks to her room closing the door. I walk out the front door and towards the large building Miku and Luka had walked into. When I enter I see several doors lining the wall with a small break area on the opposite side of the room. Above the second door I see my name while on the first Miku and Luka.

I walk in to the room and and see Derek has his drums set with a green haired girl wearing an orange shirt and skirt with red goggles. "Hi! You must be Nate. Good to meet you, I'm Megpoid Gumi, but I just go by Gumi, and I was assigned to be your permanent bassist." She told me. I nod to them and read the tab and lyrics a couple times. When I felt confident I entered the recording area. I saw the "Recording" light turn and we began.

"ONE! TWO! ONE,TWO,THREE,FOUR!" I begin with my solo and then Derek joins in after a couple second. With each strum I would stomp and both me and Derek were really getting in the song. My fingers flying furiously across the frets and my voice rang out through the room.

It seemed over in seconds. The song fading and the mixer on the radio. "Great work guys! You are free to go and you can just leave your instrument on the rack, Nate." He said as I saw the rack. I put my guitar on there and the same energy that kept Mikus hair up also held my guitar. We walk out of the break room to see Miku and Luka on the couch.

"Hey guys." I say to them as Derek goes into the kitchen for whatever he's getting. They both look at me and smile. "So how was your first recording session?" Miku asked. "Too short, seemed like we were only in their a couple seconds." They both laugh at me. "It'll stop that sooner or later." Luka said still laughing. "Oh, Len told us about you and Teto. Me and Luka are really glad you decided to date her, we knew about her problem but she wouldn't listen to us when we tried to help. And don't tell her we told you this, but the reason she is in such a state is the last time we had a new vocaloid, he told her he wanted to date her and then later that night had tried to rape her. We walked in just as he ripped her shirt off and Luka had proceeded to beat the living shit out of his ass. Then when he got removed he screamed at her she was just robotic garbage." Miku explained to me, and I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm going to take good care of her, after that she deserves it..." I reply sadly. "No one deserves what she went through, I'll make her happy again if it's the last thing I do," I think to myself. I see Derek walk in looking gloomy. "There is no meat in the kitchen!" He almost cries. "Well I gotta go talk to Teto, Miku, please show the big doofus how to work the fridge." I say to them and Miku cracks up while Derek glares at me.

I walk out of the building and back to the apartments. I walk down the hall to Teto's door and knock. "Come in." I hear. I open the door and walk into the room. Teto was at her computer playing a game that I thought I would never see a vocaloid playing. Minecraft. It has it's hold in even computer programs. I walk up behind her, get on my knees, and wrap my around her chest. I feel her relax, but I didn't know if I caused her to stiffen or not.

"Hey...what are you up to?" I ask her putting my head on her shoulder to see the screen. I hear her giggle a little. "Isn't the girl supposed to do what you are doing right now?" She asked. I just shrugged causing her to giggle a little more. "If you want we can go to my room and play lan." I tell her still holding her. She exits her world and closes her laptop and picks it up as I let go. We then walked to my room.

The first thing I notice is another chair at my two person desk. On it was a sticky note that said "Kagamine". I just sigh not knowing how the hell the got into my computer but not really caring as they didn't do anything else. I sit down at my computer and notice the sunset as she sets hers on the other side of the desk. I grab her power chord and plug it into my surge protector. I open my computer as does Teto and I quickly log into my minecraft account. We both load up the latest version and I start our world.

After she joined the hours seem to go by quicker than usual, with both of laughing and having fun. Soon our computers read midnight . How we missed five hours I had no idea but we both had diamond armor and a sword. But we couldn't keep our eyes open anymore. I didn't think we would need the sleep but oh well.

"If you want you can sleep in here tonight, or go back to your room. Either way is fine by me." I tell her taking off my shirts. I toss them in the middle of the floor and notice Teto has a little blush from seeing my chest. "C'mon, you've seen shirtless guys before right?" I ask somewhat entertained at her as I put my phone on my nightstand. I crawl in bed and scoot over as far as possible i case she wants to stay. Sure enough she climbs in too. I wrap my arm around her stomach and pull her closer to me.

"Nate, thank you... Just when I had given up on life you brought me back and I am so glad you did." She whispered. I could feel her starting cry again and I pull her closer and wrap both arms around her.

"Teto, if you want to cry, go ahead. I won't judge you." I whisper to her. Her shaking stops and she turns around to face me with the biggest smile I've ever seen. "Thank you." Is all she mutters before putting her head against my chest. Soon we both fall asleep content with the world.

I open my eyes only to have them assaulted by bright morning sunlight and my ears by banging on the door. "NATE! TETO DISAPPEARED!" Miku screamed opening my door. She took one look at the bed. "Oh...sorry." She said walking backwards. Then a pillow comes flying out of nowhere and hits her in the face. "How many damn times do I have to tell you to let me sleep!" Teto tells her. She walks out and closes the door and Teto pulls herself back into my chest. "She always wakes me, and me only, up..." She says smiling. I slowly pet her head as she lays there cuddling up against me with her eyes closed.

But we both eventually decide to get up and she goes to room while I get dressed. When I get done I pick up my phone and notice two things, it's eight thirty, and I have a facebook message. When I open facebook it was one of my old friends congratulating me on both becoming a vocaloid and the new song. I sent him a quick thank you and put my phone in it's holster before walking out of my room. Before I closed my door I noticed left her laptop in my room. I guess I'll ask her if she wants to permanently move into my room with me.

As I close my door I see Gumi walk out of Derek's room with a hell of a bed head. "So, both you and Derek getting along?" I ask with a smirk. She just blushes upon hearing that and quickly goes into her own room, which ironically is right beside Derek's.

I walk to Teto's door and give a quick knock and hear "Come in" from inside. I open the door and see Teto sitting on her bed with a picture in her hands. I went and sat next to her and looked at the picture. It was of a man and a woman, the woman had red hair and red eyes while the man had blonde hair and grey eyes. But I could tell over the way she held the picture that they were people who were very close to her.

"Are those your parents?" I ask her softly. She nods her head yes as tears begin to fall down her face. "They died, didn't they?" I continue. She nods again. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and she leans in to me. "My parents died too...as did Derek's. Our's were killed in a two separate car crashes just a week apart. My grandfather ended up taking us in and that's where we became friends. Then during our final year of high school my grandfather had contracted some sort of cranial disease that had rotted his brain and ultimately killed him. But it was very slow and very, very painful. I still hear the screams today." I tell her.

"My parents...we were watching tv and suddenly my mom pushed me in the closet. She told me to be quiet. Then several armed men entered the house and asked about the chimeras living there. My parents said my mom was the only one. So they shot her. Then asked my dad about the other beast. He wouldn't say anything so they shot him too. Then the police arrived and found me. I had no family left so they asked me a couple questions and sent me an orphanage. Turns out they didn't like chimeras there either. A girl had cut my throat causing my vocal chords to be cut. Then crypton found me and gave me a voice modulator." She almost breaking down.

I pull her into a hug and rock her as the tears began falling. She dropped the picture so I pick it up and set it on the nightstand as she wraps both or her arms around my chest. She continued this a while until she stopped by was still shaking every now and then. I put my finger under her chin and point her face to mine. Then as she looked into my eyes I gave her a kiss on the lips. And not a quick peck, the kiss lasted about three or four seconds. Three of four seconds of bliss. When I pulled back her eyes were still closed.

"So, you want to permanently move into my room with me?" I asked. She opened her eyes and nodded a yes. We stood up and walked out of the room after she picked up her parent's picture. All the furniture and pictures on the wall began to dematerialize and the walls were fading to white. The carpet turning back into a tanish color. Then when she closed the door her name turned into "Vacant" while on my door it turned into "Nathan and Teto". Crypton was really good about this. Then we walked into our room and started to decorate it after a box appeared in the middle with Teto's pictures.

When we were done the bed had been slightly moved to allow someone the climb in from both sides. The blanket was black while the sheets and pillows were a dark red. My guitar was hanging on the wall next to a bookshelf with Teto's pictures. The desk had been turned into a large two person desk with drawers on both sides and our computers were now the same color. Black with a red backlit keyboard. The only differences being, whats on the computer, the backgrounds and the mice. I was still using my etekcity while Teto had chosen a R.A.T. There was a minifridge next to the desk but it still had the same technology to hold every food item ever.

The walls were white as was the carpet leading to a very modern feeling. The large window had not been changed and it seems crypton worked on some landscaping. It was a lake with a forest beyond and further some mountains. The only issue was that was where the sun would rise, not set. But I might be able to set something up but if not oh well. I'll live.

Teto had decided to play some more minecraft but I was feeling competitive so I didn't join. I instead loaded up counter strike and got into a match. But for some reason I couldn't get a kill so I left after apologizing to my team. I then joined Teto in minecraft and set out to build a castle. After I finished the door Miku decided to walk into my room to see what we were doing. At least she remembered to close the door. When she walked in she nibbling on a leek which I guess she got for breakfast.

"What's up Miku?" I ask her. "Luka had to record so now...I'm bored." She said taking a seat on my bed. "Well, don't know what you want me to do about that." I tell her logging out of my game.

I then spin around so I'm facing Miku and Teto does the same. "What is there to do here?" I ask. "Not much yet, crypton plans on adding a whole market district thats not really selling things, but to give us a place to do things. I also heard rumors of both a skatepark and a bmx track." Miku told me before taking another bite from her leek.

"Oh yeah, did either of you know Gumi was dating Derek?" Miku asked us. I try to stifle a laugh but fail. "Yeah, she walked out his room earlier. Her hair was a mess." I tell her still laughing. I notice Teto moved over to the minifridge and she was getting out some bread. "Hey Teto, can you grab me a soda?" I ask her and she gets a pepsi and hands it to me. "Thanks." I tell her while I open. I take a quick sip of it and then Miku had something else to say.

"Oh, you two make a good couple~." She said in a slightly teasing tone. This caused Teto to blush but I just laughed. I move over to her and put my free arm around her. I set my soda on my desk. She just continues to nibble on her bread. I heard a crash and jumped but neither Teto nor Miku did. Then I heard a man yelling something like "Rin! I told NO!". Miku started cracking up. "Rin and Len always know how to royally piss of Kaito." Teto explained. "It's funny too! Well, except when they ate his ice cream. Then he became really terrifying."Miku told me.

I didn't want to test that. "Whoah, the view out of your window is amazing!" Miku said to me. "Yeah, my only problem is the sun rises over there. I would much rather see a sunset." I replied and Miku nodded in understanding. Sunsets were just cooler than sunrises. After Miku finished her food with Teto finishing a couple of seconds later she stood up. "Well, I gotta go see if Luka's done, see you later guys." She told us as she walked out closing the door behind her.

I looked at the time on my computer and it said twelve. "Wow, we certainly lose a lot of time together don't we." I say to Teto. "Yeah, crazy isn't it." She replied. Then Teto got a text on her phone. She pulled it out and looked at it. "I have to go record something, I'll be back later." She told me and I nodded as we both stood up. We walked out of my room and into the main room. I gave Teto a quick kiss and walked into the living room. Two guys, whom I recognized as Gakupo and Kaito, were battling it out in Guitar Hero. They were both playing on medium but neither could get a hold on the other.

The Gakupo activated three cut strings on poor Kaito. He very quickly failed out after that. Gakupo started cheering while Neru just looked at him like "What the hell you idiot." and I started laughing from the scene. "Ah! Nate! Come play against me!" Gakupo said quite confidently. I walked over and took the guitar that Kaito handed to me. "Let's do normal score attack." I told him and he nodded pulling up the menu. He selected a metal song and picked medium. I picked hard and he looked at me almost laughing.

When it started I hit every note of the slow part but Gakupo's smile widened. But he underestimates me. The fast hit like a brick wall and I managed to hit every note. Then minutes later the song finishes with me over two hundred thousand and him still under one hundred. Gumi had walked in about half way through and was laughing when Gakupo's smile left his face. Then we heard someone scream outside.

I throw my guitar on the couch almost hitting Neru which causes me to get a glare from her but I wasn't worried about it. I tell her sorry before rushing out the door with Gakupo, Kaito and Gumi trailing me. When we made it outside we saw a horrible sight. Four strange men had a hold of both Teto and Miku. One guys was groping Teto's breast while another held her still. With miku they had her skirt pulled up showing off her underwear. Both girls were violently crying.

I rush over as well as the other three with me. I kick the one holding Teto in the stomach and grab the other around the neck. I yank him to the ground. I see Gakupo and Kaito free Miku. "Guys! Get them in the house! I'll hold them off!" I tell them not really feeling confident in my ability to fight off four guys at once. "I'll help, you two do as he said!" Gakupo said getting in a stance for fighting. I put up my fists as the guys get back. By the time they are ready the girls are in the house.

One rushes me and I swing towards his face. But my hand never connects. Instead he ducked and grabbed my arm. Luckily Gakupo kicked him in the side freeing me. We back up a bit and another rushes us. I sidestep and trip as the one that groped Teto kicked at me. I grabbed his leg and he went to punch me. I grab his arm and push up extremely hard on his elbow causing a disgusting crack to fill the air. He screams out in pain as I see a glint of metal from one of his buddies. Next thing I feel is a sharp pain in my stomach. Then everyone froze. I look down and see a scalpel stuck in my lower abdomen. I fall to my knees and then to my side as my world becomes blurry.

I hear a loud bang and the guys take off running as Gakupo picks me up and rushes me to my room. He gently lays me on my bed and remove the blade and my shirt. Then I feel a mask on my face and I fall into a very deep sleep.

I take a sharp breath and sit up. Pain shoots through my stomach and my vision is blurry for a couple seconds. Then just as the pain fades someone quickly hugs me and the pain returns. "Agh!" I shout causing everyone in the room to jump. Teto backs up a little after she realized she hurt me. I realize I'm in some sort of hospital. All the people I had met were in there. I notice that Neru had looked up from her phone and everyone was staring at me, all of them looked like they hadn't sleep in a week. But Miku and Teto both looked by far the worst.

But I suppose that was understandable. "What...what happened?" I asked weakly. Kaito was the first to speak up. "Four men had infiltrated the server we are on, and then they found Miku and Teto. Then you know what happened then, and afterwards a crypton cryo admin had enter the room and had a gun scaring them away after they stabbed you. You were then sent to emergency surgery and the network connection temporarily shut down." He explained.

I slowly climb to a sitting position on the side of the bed. I see Luka consoling Miku. The smaller girl was just sobbing in the larger's arms. "Can everyone except Miku, Luka, Teto and Gakupo leave please." I ask and they all nod their heads and leave, closing the door behind them. "Miku, Teto, how are you guys doing?" I ask softly. Miku looks up and mutters a quick "Thank you". Teto remains silent seemingly more worried about my health than her own. "Teto?" I ask and she responds.

"Nate, you are the injured one." She says. She takes a seat next to me and feel the emptiness emanating from her. I wrap my arm around her and pull her close. "And Gakupo, thanks for standing by me, I might be dead if it weren't for you." I tell him. "I'm sure you wouldn't leave someone else to fight four guys at once, so I wasn't going to do it too you." He says. I nod and he walks out. After the closes Luka speaks up.

"Nate, thank you for saving Miku, we owe you so much." She says to me as Teto begins to cry with her head against my chest. "No. You don't owe me a damn thing." I tell them. Luka and Miku stand up and leave after Miku's crying somewhat stopped. Leaving Teto and I alone. "Teto, I'm so sorry I wasn't there sooner..." I tell her holding her close. She pulls away and looks up. Her eyes were blood shot and she had streaks from the tears on her face.

"Nate, I'm not as sad over that as I am what happened to you... I caused you get stabbed and almost die. I...I couldn't live with myself if you died because of me." She tells me. I look her right in the eyes and pull her back into my chest. "I'm never going to die because of you, but if I die for you I'll die happy." I tell her. "C'mon, let's get out of here." I tell her putting my undershirt back on and slinging my button up over my shoulder. They must have given me the same stuff that regrew Derek's cheek but my stomach still hurt.

When we walked I grabbed Teto's hand and she moved closer to me resting her head on my shoulder. The automatic doors opened revealing a new area to us. I could still see the apartment building but now there were a lot of new places around, as wells as surveillance cameras. That probably had to do with the recent incident.

When we made it to the apartments we noticed it had remained the same as before just in a different spot and all the rooms had remained the same. Mine and Teto's still had both our names. When we walked in Teto laid on the bed and just passed out without getting under the blanket. I couldn't blame her. It had been a hell of a day.

I took off my shirt and tossed in the floor. I looked out my window and noticed they had changed it to show a sunset which I was very happy about. I crawled onto to my side and don't worry about the blanket either. I wrap arms around Teto and pull her close. I felt myself on the verge of tears. She was constantly hurt, and I wanted to help but I just couldn't. Did she deserve this? Why she would I had no idea. As I'm about to pass out she snuggles a little closer to me. I give her a kiss on the forehead and fall asleep next to her.

I open my eyes to a dark place with a window. I stand and walk to the window. Inside is a light with Teto and those two men inside. "Hi, miss us?" He asked in a dark tone. His friend laughs maniacally. Teto was passed out on a dentists chair inside. Blood was all over the floor and they both had knives. Then they both stick the blades into her. They stabbed her over and over. I was screaming at them to stop but they didn't seem to notice. My fist wouldn't break the glass. Why wasn't she waking up?

"STOP!" I shout yet again. I fall to my knees, being completely helpless to what is happening to my girlfriend. My hands were resting on the glass as the tears fall from my face. Then she wakes up, but instead of screaming in pain, she smiles.

My eyes shoot open and I realized I was in my bedroom. But Teto wasn't sleeping next to me. The moonlight streaming through the window illuminated everything but wasn't as bright as the light coming from the bathroom. I hear soft sobbing coming from the bathroom. I open the door and see Teto has a razor blade above her wrist. She had tears falling from her face onto the sink. Then she swipes downwards.

I had just enough time to throw my hand under the blade. She slices my palm open the looks at me wide eyed. "Teto, please, don't." I whisper to her as she stares at me. She drops the blade and wraps me in a hug, which I return instantly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She kept muttering. Tears were streaming down her face as she pressed her head against my chest.

"Teto, I know you think you are disgusting, but believe me, you aren't. You are beautiful, strong, smart. You have your whole life ahead of you." I tell her holding her close. "But no one cares, no one cares if I die." She said to me.

"Teto, no. Miku and Luka were talking about how worried they were about you the other day. Teto, everyone here does care, you are their friend. Please stop this. If not for them, do it for me." I whisper to her.

She just cried on my shoulder, with sobs shaking her entire body. It was painful to watch. "Teto, go back to bed, I'll be in there in a second." I told her and she nodded. After I heard the bed creak I got a strip of gauze and wrapped my palm. I take a look in the mirror and see my eyes were dark. Likely from fatigue.

I walk back in the room and Teto is laying on the edge of the bed on her side. I crawl under the blanket with and pull myself closer to her. She rolls over to face me. "Nate, I...I'm sorry, it's just-" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. I hold the kiss for a little. When I stop it she sighs somewhat disappointed.

"Teto, I have decided, no matter how complicated you be I will always stand by your side, you of all people deserve as much." I tell her. "Thank you, Nate." She whispers back. I lean in for another kiss causing a moan to come from Teto. "Let's get some sleep." I tell her. I scoot back over a little and she cuddles against me. I wrap an arm around her and hold her tight against me.

The sunlight was streaming through the window preventing me from sleeping in. Wait. I open my eye and sure enough I can see the sunrise. "What the hell?" I ask out loud. "They have it set up to show us both the sun rise and set." Teto answered not looking from her computer screen.

I throw my legs over the side of the bed and look at my hand. The bleeding had stopped but the gauze was soaked. I take it off and underneath I already had a scar from the gash. I stand up and walk over to the desk and sit down in my chair. Which had been changed. We both had race car style chairs in red and black.

"Teto, think of this as you marking me as yours." I tell her showing her my hand. "I'm sorry..." She says looking at it. "Don't be." I tell her. I load up a minecraft game on my computer and Teto shuts her game off and lays her head on my shoulder to watch me.

I start a hardcore world but my mind is elsewhere so I can't focus and die the the first night. "Hey Teto, you want to go out? Check out the things crypton added?" I ask her. "Sure, sounds fun." She replies. I stand up and put on a shirt and then my button up which no longer had the knife hole.

We walk out of the room into the living and see Gakupo and Neru on the couch, Neru texting as usual, and Gakupo playing a game on the tv. We exit the building and walk to the market district. The first thing that I see is Luka and Miku at a restaurant. We walk over and sit down next to them.

"Oh, hey guys!" Miku said happily. Luka was reading a book while Miku was snacking on a leek. "Anything fun?" I ask them and Luka looks up from her book as I set my hands on the table. "Kaito and Len are having a bmx race, you could join them." She tells me. I stand up and spot the track. I start walking as Teto, Miku, and Luka get up. We all walk over to see Kaito and Len arguing over helmets. "Mine is SO much cooler than yours." I heard Len shout.

Before I walk over I pull Luka to the side so no one but her could hear me. "Why is Miku so happy after yesterday?" I asked in a whisper. "Traumatic amnesia. She remembers everything except the assault." She tells me. "Oh, poor Teto remembers it all. Last night she tried to kill herself." I tell her sadly showing her my scar. "Thank god you were there... You know, yesterday she told me if you died she would never forgive herself. I think she truly loves you." Luka told me. I walk towards the track preparing to race.

"Hey! You guys gonna bitch all day or can I race too?" I shout. The track was a generic oval concrete track. Should be fun. I pick up a bike that seems my size and push it out to the track. "Don't you need a helmet?" Len asks. I just shake my head. We all get on our bikes as the other three watch from the stands.

The lights start and red. Then a ring with each color change. Red, red, yellow, green! As the green light shows I start pedaling as fast as possible beating Len but Kaito manages to lead me. We go around the first corner and he is still leading me until the second corner I manage to get past him. I then make it across the finish line just milliseconds before he does.

After Len finishes we head to back to the restaurant and take a seat. I grab Teto's hand and she leans into me. "Well that was fun guys." I tell them Kaito nods while Len sticks his tongue out at me. "Len, don't be rude." Rin tells him walking up with Gumi and Derek.

"Hey guys!" I say happily Rin sits next to Len and makes a grab at his hand but he moves it away just in time. "You think you'll get away with calling me rude?" He jokingly says to her. She gives him a light punch to the shoulder and gets his hand anyway. I pull out my phone and it says March thirty-first. "Hey, Teto, it's your birthday tomarrow right?" I ask her. "Yeah! I got caught up in something and forgot what day it was but yeah." She replies.

My phone rings right after I set it on the table. I pick it up and it's a text from crypton asking if I like the new market. I quickly reply with "It gives me more to do, so I have no reason to say no." After I sent it they send another text saying the other vocaloids all said the same thing. "So you'll be turning eighteen right?" I ask her, "Yeah, by the way, how old are you?" She asked me. "I'm eighteen right now." I reply.

Me and Teto get up and walk back to the apartments after saying good bye. This time she grabbed my hand but I wasn't going to complain. If anything it reminded this was real. When we walked in we saw Kaito and Meiko starting a movie in the living room. "Hey Nate, Teto!" Kaito called out to us. "Hey we're about to watch a movie if you want to join us." Meiko told us. I looked at Teto who shrugged. We took a seat on the couch and waited for the movie to start.

The movie that they decided on was a horror movie and as it would turn out, Teto hates them. Every time something scary happened she would bury her face in my chest and let out some little whimpers. I wrap an arm around her and hold her close and she continue to hides when something scary happens. About half way through Miku, Luka, Len, and Ren walked in and sat to watch.

When the movie ended I had just noticed it was starting to storm outside. Teto had a fearful look in her eyes. We stood up to go to our room and then a loud crash. Teto ducked and I heard Miku scream a little. Teto's eyes began to tear up as she stood. "Don't like storms?" I ask her and she nods. "C'mere, baby girl." I say as I pull her close to me as we walk and keep my arm around her shoulder. When we get back to the room she immediatly dives under the blanket. I walk to the bathroom and get some anti-anxiety pills. I walk out and give them to her and she swallows them both without water.

While her tears stop, she was still sitting on the bed with her head between her knees shaking. I unplug my laptop and bring it with me and I lay on the bed next to Teto. I quickly get a remote from my room remodel program and plug it in to play Skyrim. She lays her head on my shoulder and watches calming down even more. Then hours pass and I hit level twenty.

But Teto had passed out sometime earlier. I don't know how I didn't feel it but she had put her arm across my chest. After I closed my game I notice a new program. Voca-chat. I load it up and there is a main chatroom with private messaging on the side. I see Meiko, Gakupo and Neru all logged in. I sent a quick message to Meiko about getting some sake from her tomarrow to celebrate with Teto.

She said sure so I closed my laptop and set it on the floor. Just that little bit of movement caused teto to grab my shirt in her sleep. I lay down and she cuddles up closer to me still asleep. "Don't leave me, Nate." She mutters in her sleep.

I turn off the light and wrap my arm around her and Meiko kinda bursts in to my room waking her. "God damnit Meiko!" I yell. Then I realize shes drunk. She leave a couple bottles of sake in my fridge and leaves. All without saying a single word the neither me, nor Teto. "What the hell..." Teto whispers sleepily as she grabs at my shirt again. I move her hand to take off my button and toss it in the floor next to my computer.

"Don't make me stop touching you." She says teasingly. I roll over and look her in the eyes. "I would never." I reply grabbing her head moving it towards my lips. Our lips clash as a bolt of lightning flashes through the sky. She jumps back a bit from it. I grab her by the waist and pull her next to me. She starts whimpering again as I wrap my myself around her. Within a couple minutes I feel a slow rythm of sleep from Teto. And with that I pass out too.

The next day we kinda had a party for Teto, everyone gave her a happy birthday and then we hada guitar hero challenge which Teto won (I may or may not have thrown the contest) and then we watched a movie. It was about three after that so we went to the restuarant for some snacks and had a bike race where me, Kaito, Len, and Gakupo raced while the others bet. Everyone bet on Kaito using cans of soda. Teto bet on me. I ended up losing to Kaito but we beat Gakupo and Len by a longshot.

When we got home it was seven in the evening so Teto and I went back to our room. When we got in I got out the sake and a couple glasses. "Nate? What are you doing?" She asked as I poured us some. I gave her a glass before taking a sip of mine She did the same. Then an hour and a half later all the alchohol was gone. We had decided to play minecraft sometime between then and now.

"God damnit!" I slur out as I die to a spider again. "If you would get in the damn house that wouldn't happen you idiot!" Teto said laughing. But sure enough I rush out again only to get blown up by a creeper. Another death message pops up in the chat and the front part of the house was blown off. I rage quit and lean back in my chair.

"Damn game, blowing me up and shit..." I say to my self as Teto stumbles over to the side of bed. I stand and tackle her to the bed catching her off guard. She flips herself onto her back and looks me in the eye. "You dick.." She says giggling and blushing. I lean down and kiss her on the lips.

"Ew! You're drunk!" She says after I break away. "So are you." I say laughing. I lean down again and she meets me halfway. She flips me onto my back holding the kiss. Our tongues were dancing to an inaudible tune. I hear her moan from the kiss. She breaks away and starts unbuttoning her shirt. When she is done she throws it too the floor giving me a view of her black bra. Then everything became a blur.

Next thing I know is the sunlight burning my eyes and I have a painful headache. And then I feel Teto next to me naked. I'm naked too. "Agh...my head." She whispers burying her face in my chest. Then she pushes me away realizing we were both naked. "Ow..." I say as the sudden movement hurts my head.

"Oh god." She whispers covering herself. I hand her the pair of panties on the edge of the bed. She blushes a deep crimson. "You know what, Teto, I love you." I tell her grabbing her and giving her a kiss. She smiles a little from the words.

The next month went by quickly. Me and Teto had gotten much, much closer and we started recording duets. But then my world came crashing down. I was working on a song on my computer when she walked out of the bathroom with a white stick. "Nate... I'm pregnant." She told me looking like she was about to cry. I stand from my chair and look at the test.

Two lines were appearing on it. I pull her into a hug. "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you, this took both of us." I told her. She starts crying on my shoulder.

And that's why I am where I am right now. On one knee at a concert with a black box with a ring in it. "Teto? Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She says and her answer rings out above the cheering of the fans.


	2. Terror

**Hey guys! I was going to make this a one shot, but things happened and I wanted to continue it. This is likely going to be the final chapter but we will see, as I have no idea what else I could write. So please, enjoy.**

So here we stood. Side by side in the courthouse getting married. The concert was a month ago but the day still lived in everyone's heads. The fans were going crazy and Teto was almost in tears as I slid the black diamond engagement ring on her hand. Luka and Miku had given me the idea to propose during a concert while we were playing xbox. Teto had to record some stuff and I found myself bored.

She had already told those two she was pregnant so it didn't surprise them when I asked what I should do. I explained to them that I wanted to marry her because she shouldn't have to deal with this alone. We tossed around a couple ideas then we all realized we had the perfect idea right under our noses. We were all here to sing so we should incorporate that into it. And thus, the concert proposal plan was put into action.

Me and Teto, however, had both agreed on not having a large wedding. Me because I dislike churches, no idea why. And her because she saw too many horror movies in churches. So neither of us were complaining. But ever since the concert she seemed much happier and lively. Maybe she realized someone did care after all. Even though she had not cut herself in several months. And then about two weeks after the concert Teto told everyone about her pregnacy.

Upon hearing this, Crypton had issued me a tazer. In case anyone decided to break in to the room again I would be able to stop them at least long enough to get the crypton Server protection sqaud, aptly acronymed SPS. But they made it clear I was only to use it if a vocaloid, particularily Teto, had a chance at being harmed.

When we both signed the paper that made our marriage legal, several of our vocaloid friends had started cheering. Miku, however, had just given us a thumbs up before asking Luka something. Luka said something back and she just pouted. After the "wedding" we had gone to the coffee shop. A couple people came with us. Luka, Miku, Len, and Ren.

Crypton opened up the "cryoserver", as it had been nicknamed, and let more people in. This opened many shops and with the money brought in from mine, Derek's, Gumi's, and Teto's, who had been recently added as a backup lead guitar and singer, had upgraded the food and drink processors allowing the taste of the food to be exactly like the real world.

The shop we were at had two sections, the front and the back. The front had a somewhat normal feel of being on a plaza next to a street. But the back at this time had a wonder ful view of the nine am sun rising over mountains and a lake. At this time the cherry blossoms also blooming had caused a wonderful array of reds, yellows, blues, whites, and pinks.

"Lukaaa. Why can't we get married!" Miku was complaining. "Because, Miku, your only seventeen!" She replied causing Miku to pout. "But Nate and Teto are seventeen!" She retorted. "They got married under special circumstances." Rin said to her. "Shut up Rin! You are not apart of this!" Miku yelled in a not very agressive tone. Everyone just laughed as she pouted some more.

Teto reached out and pat her on the head causing her to jump a little. She said "Boop" as she did it. This caused Luka to giggle. "You guys are ridiculous." I told them laughing. "Oh shut up, you love me." Teto said grabbing my hand. She also leans her head on my shoulder as I watch Luka attempt a grab at Miku's hand to no avail. Miku just kept on pouting.

The waiter had then brought out my coffee which I happily took, Luka's slightly lighter coffee, and the rest's hot chocolate. My first sip, as it always does, sent shivers down my spine as the black coffee flowed down my throat.

"Ugh, I can't see how you two can stand that drink." Miku said with disgust on her face. "Well I can't understand why Nate uses no creamer or anything." Luka replied adding in creamer to her drink. "I like the taste of normal coffee." I replied back.

Luka just rolled her eyes. The twins were having a contest to see who could drink the hot liquid quicker, but all the were really doing was burning their throats. I had found out that, while they WERE dating, they looked so similar everyone just calls them the twins and the name stuck. Just seconds after they started they spit out the burning liquid and dropped thier paper cups. This got Miku out of her little mood as she was cracking up.

They then got into a fight over who drank more. I started laughing at this point. "Hard to believe you two are three already." I said and they both looked at me horrified. "Excuuse you! We are both sixteen thank you very much!" Ren shouted at me causing me to laugh yet again. This also caused Miku,Luka, and Teto to laugh.

Then the sky suddenly turned dark. "Server network shutdown in progress. Please return to your homes until the threat has been dealt with. Thank you for your cooperation." A voice spoke from the sky. I draw my taser, ready to use it. Teto cowers behind me as Len pulls out a practice katana. Not sure what he expects to do with that, but what ever floats his boat.

Then a black figure appeared before us. I take aim with my taser and pull the trigger as the red beady eyes look at me. Right before the darts hit the figure disappears. I quickly dump the battery, so I don't cause any accidental damage. As the battery hits the ground the entire thing, including the wire and darts, begins to fade away. The sky began to return to it's normal color.

"The threat has been purged, sorry for any inconvience." The voice in the sky came back.

"Damnit, that's the third damn time this month." Luka muttered. I too found my self wondering what the fuck was going on. We quickly begin to walk home, not because they would attack again, we really had no idea why we did this. Maybe we jut felt safer. But the walk was very short but it seemed to take forever. When we made it back we each went to our own rooms.

Mine and Teto's now had pictures of Teto and I as well as her old pictures on the wall. The only exception was the picture of her parents which she kept on her night stand. While Teto laid down on the bed I sat in my gaming chair and spin it to face her. "So how do you like being Mrs. Teto Gensen." I ask her smiling getting a smile out of her.

She pulled up her hand to look at the black diamond rings that now adorned her finger. She kept her smile while she looked. I loaded up my computer and signed into steam and decided to play forged alliance. But I was no good at that game. I quickly ended up losing to the bots.

"Nate..." Teto says to me still laying on the bed. "Do you think this will ever stop?" She asked, fear filling her voice. "I...I don't know, I hope so but I don't know. But I will tell you this. Until it does, I will always protect you, you and everyone else here. I don't know why they are attacking but the fuckers will not get away with it." I tell her, she smiles but I not sure if it was because of my bravado, or stubborness. Probably the latter.

I close my laptop and walk over to my side of the bed. I lay down and wrap my arm around Teto, pulling her close to myself. She relaxes at ny touch and put my other hand to her cheek. "I still can't believe that my life is turning out like this. But I am glad it did." I whisper to her. She laughs as I catch her mouth in a kiss. She jumps a little but then she starts kissing back.

I then pull away and she sighs dissapointedly. "Oh, I talked to crypton, they will be giving us the old room for our child, and a door will be put between ours and that one for easy access." I tell and she nods. "We still need a name..." She tells me. "How about, Alex if it's a boy, or Sydney if it's a girl." I tell her. "I like it." She replies.

The sun was going down, bathing our white room with orange. I look out at the mountains and notice something new. In the bluish mist a large tree sat on the side of the mountain. I could just barely make out the pink leaves of a cherry blossom tree.

I look at my ring, which was a simple black band with a light red light. We each had something inscribed on the other's ring. I put "Anata no yoko ni itsumo." on Teto's which translated to "Beside you always.". She had put "Anata wa watashi no chikaradesu." on mine, which translates to "You are my strength.". I thought she should have chosen a different one, but I wasn't going to challenge her. I guess I just didn't want that much from her. But we loved each other, so I was going stand by her until the end.

"Teto, what do you think of the vocaloid 4 project?" I asked her not realizing she was asleep. The vocaloid 4 project was a supposedly far superior version of the current project. We would be able to interact in the real world without the machines following us around. We would be safe and have a way to interact with the fans. But the recent attacks were slowing this down severely.

And to make matters worse, no one knew what the wanted. All we knew was they were not friendly. They had attacked Kaito and gave him a large gash on his arm before I intervened giving security time to get there.

I pulled Teto closer to my body. In her sleep she tensed a little then relaxed. I turn off the light and close my eyes only to be alone with my thoughts. Would the attacks ever end? I didn't know but I had to fight them. I couldn't let them win.

When I fell asleep I was plagued with nightmares, as I had been for a while. Me and Teto where stuck without anywhere to hide. The people were coming, laughing, poised to kill. The dark trees not helping. I pull out my taser, only to see it broken. They were getting closer. I could see red in their eyes. "Teto...run." I tell her. "No. I will help." She replied stubbornly. I pick up a good sized dead tree branch.

"Go!" I shout as I feel the tears begin to fill my eyes. There were tears in hers as well. "Nate... I can't! Not without you!" She shouts. The tears were beginning to fall from her eyes. "Teto, we will both die! Just go!" I shout once again. Looking at me teary eyed she nods and runs. I turn to face the men coming after me. Then the big one grabs me. He turns me around me to face him. He has a wicked blade in his hand.

He goes to stab me but someone hits his head with a branch. He throws me to the ground and grabs them. "Nate! Run!" Derek shouts. Then one swings a large knife at me. Derek steps between us and the blade cuts through his throat, causing him to fall limp to the ground.

Then he comes at me again aiming at my stomach. Right before the blade pierces my stomach I wake up in a cold sweat. Sitting in my bed I see Teto on her knees beside me looking at me fearfully. "Nate...your nightmares are getting worse." She said. I know they are, but I don't want her worrying about me.

"I'll be fine, it's just stress. They will stop when our baby is born." I lie to her. "No. That's not what it is, you were screaming Nate. Screaming for me to run. You also said if I don't run, we will both die." She said tears filling her eyes. "Ok...yes. They are getting worse. I am terrified that we will be killed by those bastards." I tell her, my shoulders going limp with defeat. She wraps her arms around me and puts her head on my shoulder. "We aren't going to die." She says to me still holding me. I see the moon still high in the sky.

"I know, I won't let it happen." I tell her with confidence. She gives me a kiss on the cheek. "There's the man I married." She said smiling. Then we heard knocking. "Come in?" I call out as Miku and Luka both walk in looking scared. "We heard screaming!" Miku said a little bit loud. "Nightmare..." I say and they both give me a look of understanding.

Then my vision started getting really blocky. "Guys?" I call out but my hearing is nothing but static. Then I shoot up gasping for air. I'm outside the vr room. Miku, Luka, Teto, everyone was out of their cryochamber. Teto was standing against the wall unsteadily. I stand and yank out the iv from my arm. I run over too her and grab her as she falls into my arms. Then a crypton executive walks out.

"Guys, they were going to attack again, but this time a full massacre." He tells us. Everyone freezes. How could they do this. "Sir? How?" I asked timidly. "Someone gave them the code from inside our own company. We do not know why. I just noticed something strange. We all still had our vocaloid outfits on. "Sir, where are we?" I ask holding Teto close. She was so weak obviously not handling being out of the server well.

"A virtual holding area. The only ones who know about this are me and the head coder." He explained. "How are we going to be rid of the assholes?" Len asked furiously. "We have fired almost all of our coding team and we have a backup room that only a select few know about. But bad news is we can't use it until the current world is gone. But the hackers have made that impossible without destroying it. This would kill anyone inside so we can't do it. But without anyone inside the room won't be loaded." He explains.

It dawned on us all. We couldn't go back home, not unless someone dies. "I'll do it." I speak up. "Nate, no. Teto needs you, and your child will too." Gakupo spoke up. Teto just started moaning in pain. "Someone get me some Advil, or Ibuprofen." I tell them. The executive brings me some pills which I give her.

"Now, as said, I will do it. I promised Teto I would protect her, and damn it I will." I say. No one says anything but they do bring me a gun. "Here, you will have to activate the bombs but this will help you fight them all off. There are four of them. Good luck." He says to me. I nod and give Teto a quick kiss on the forehead. "I love you." I tell her as I walk back to the chamber. I look back and see Teto leaning on Miku, tears were in everyone's eyes. "Guys, thanks for the time we had. And Teto, I will try my damnedest to see you once again. Stay safe guys." I say confidently.

She smiles a little as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Then I feel the needle slip into my arm as everyone says their good byes. Then blackness. I feel the sunlight on my face as I open my eyes. I quickly stand as I hear a crack. They were hear. "Alert! Incoming hostiles!" The emergency radio announced. I quickly draw the gun. As several guys rush me. I shoot twice hitting both in the chest.

I feel something in my pocket. I pull it out and realize it's the bomb detonator. I quickly activate as a bomb goes off in the distance filling the sky with red. More guys rush me and I quickly shoot them. Another bomb goes off. I shoot again as yet another rushes me.

The I hear Teto's voice. They knew about how to use it against me. I hear her screaming in pain, but I couldn't be sure if she was here. I feel my eyes tearing up. But I continue fighting as fire erupts around me. One gets through and tackles me very fiercely. I drop my gun and he starts beating me. I try to reach out for my gun but can't reach it. Then he moves back a little.

I quickly stand as he says something. "You foolish boy, do you seriously think you can win?" He ask mockingly. "I don't have to win, I just have to stay alive." I retort as he swings at me. I dodge and roll to the side as he attempts to hit me again. I stand and kick him in the stomach as hard as possible. It was like kicking a steel girder.

Then he picks up a pipe. "Time to end our little game, I'm sorry, it seems you've lost." He says. He swings over his head as I dodge to his right, but he was expecting this. Using the pipe as a fulcrum he kicks me in the stomach throwing me back. I land a couple feet from the gun. I start to crawl towards as he looks at me with murder in his eye.

I quickly grab the gun accidentally hitting the clip release. This invoked laughter from the man. Then another bomb went off knocking him off balance. I use this to quickly reload and take aim. I pull the trigger missing. I steady myself now feeling the kick in my side. "Sayonara, you piece of shit." I say pulling the trigger. Then everything seemed to slow down.

The bullet, a streak of red in an overly red environment, struck him dead center in the chest. He grabs his chest where the bullet entered and looks me dead in the eye. "You may destroy me, but we always control this server." He said to me. "Too bad it's being reset." I retort causing his eye to fill with hatred.

I shoot again, this time hitting him in one of his eyes, then the emergency voice sounds out again. "Extraction begin." It says and I freeze. I can't move. I can't defend myself. I feel myself being lifted into the sky. "Emergency protection protocol 829:121." Then the final bomb goes off. The flames fill my vision as the largest bomb went off. But I wasn't hurt. My vision starts fading to black. The red sky the only thing I see. Flames below me were erupting in smokey volcanoes. My breathing was fading. My chest was tightening painfully. Was this what it is like to die.

My eyes were not able to stay open anymore. Then, my breathing stopped.

-Derek's Pov

"Guys... I think the protection program failed..." The crypton manager told us. "No!" Teto screamed. We were watching what was happening inside the room, and Nate's vitals dropped sharply. No heartbeat and no breathing. But his brain was going insane. Then the brain waves slowly stopped. I could feel the tears starting, I had just watched my brother die. "No!" I hear Miku shout. She quickly buries her face in Luka's lap.

Luka puts her hand on her head and just stares at the screen. Teto didn't say anything, she just walked out into the hallway, not even shedding a tear. She look like a husk. "Why...why..?" I hear Len ask over and over.

"Fuck..." I hear Kaito say sadly. "Guys, we have to do something to honor him." I hear Luka say to all of us. "Music... that's what his dream always was, and it killed him..." I whisper to myself. "Derek...are you alright?" Miku asked me, tears in her eyes. "Yeah." I reply quickly. "No, no you're not. You were less sad when you thought I was cheating on you." Gumi told me.

The white walls were painfully bright. I stood up and walked out to the hallway. I see Teto curled up in a ball against the wall. With my back against the wall I slid to the floor with a hand on Teto's back. I feel the tears slipping down my own face, intensifying seeing the pitiful sight next to me. But could I blame her? They were just married.

I feel someone wrap their arms around me as the tears spilled out of my eyes. "Derek, I will help you through this." Gumi told me. I stick my hand in my pocket and feel the black box. I was going to propose to her, but then this shit happened.

I don't think this is the proper time for this. But I guess I'll still ask. I pull it out and show her the gold ring with a silver band. "Will you marry me?" I ask her. She nods before capturing me in a kiss.

-Nate's Pov

My eyes slowly open but I feel enclosed in a small dark room. I can't see but I can feel that I am lying on a small bed. I reach out and feel the top of a container. The movement caused my chest and stomach to explode in pain. But the roof opens to a much larger room. I climb out and realize I am in a funeral home. They thought I died. I walk out and see it's nighttime and I have no idea where anything is.

I walk down the street and see several white houses. Each differs slightly but the all had white paint. I walk down and see names on each one. Luka and Miku. Kaito and Meiko. Gumi and Derek. Teto. I walk up to the door and put my hand on it. It was unlocked. I walk into a living room. A tv was situated in the corner with a couch right across from it.

On east and west walls there were windows. I had walked in from the west. To my left their was a kitchen and right in front of me a hallway. I walked down the hallway. I stop at one room when I see Teto sleeping at her computer with a music video playing on it. It started with all the vocaloids and Utauloids saying things about me.

Things such as, wish you were here, and why did you disappear. And things also like, please return. Then the screen went black. I could hear a piano playing. Then I hear Teto's voice.

"Why did you go, go and leave me behind. We were going to stay beside each other, but you proved your point, you would do anything you could for me. But I don't hate you. I'm glad I got to know you. But where did my angel go!" Then the screen lit up to me fighting. And then it switched as a guitar solo started. It was Teto playing on my guitar. Then Derek appeared on his drumset with Gumi on the bass.

Then a video of them declaring me dead. Then back to the band. "NO! NO, NO, NO! Please return! I can't live without you, I can't stay, I don't wanna be a burden! Today I fell apart from my own insanity!" Teto shouts. I click the pause button and shake Teto, causing her to wake up. "Huh? Who, is it time for the funeral?" She asks half asleep.

"There isn't going to be one." I tell her and she quickly sits up. "Nate? Nate!" She screams jumping into my arms. I could feel her shaking, obviously crying. "I told you, I am not going anywhere." I say wrapping my arms around her.

We just stood in the embrace for a couple minutes. "I thought you were dead..." She says, her breathing ragged. "I'm not, and I won't be for years. Teto, when I was in there they played a recording of you screaming in pain, that just made me decide, I will come back. I will never leave you alone." I tell her.

"Let's go to bed..." She says yawning. Her eyes were bloodshot, likely she stayed up a while. "How long?" I ask her. "A week...we... we all were devastated when the protection program didn't work properly." She says sadly. She leads me back into the hallway and too a door right across from the office. When we walk in the first that strikes me was how messy the bed was. Then I see blood on the floor. But the room was almost identical to the one we had in the last room.

"Teto, did you..?" I ask cautiously. "No...I was angry and I punched my laptop screen." She replies. Nodding I climb in on my side of the bed. Teto climbs in beside me and lays her head on my chest. "I'm so sorry I put you through this..." I tell her as she grabs on to me. "I'm just glad your back." She said.

She quickly falls asleep but my mind runs wild. What had everyone gone through? My mind flashed back to the video. Did I truly mean that much to these people? I mean, Teto I could understand. My wife would be sad, but the others? Why did I not have any wounds though, Teto said the program failed. Then I finally fall into a restless sleep.

The next thing I know is Teto shaking me awake. "Nate. Everyone is going to the market, it would be the perfect time to show everyone you are alive." She says. I nod rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Sitting up I grab my shirt and put it on. We walk to the front door and Teto turns to me.

"This past week, without you next to me, I haven't been able to actually sleep, and last night, I had a dream that it was all fake, you were not actually next to me. I... I was terrified. I thought I was going insane. But I woke up, and you, as you normally do, pulled me next to you, and... and I remembered something. You gave me my life back. Before we met, I just wanted to end it, but now. Now I want to live as long as I can, with you..." She choked out.

"Teto, why are you telling me this? I already knew, I stayed up many times after you have had a nightmare listening to you say that exact thing. And, if you were worried that I wouldn't be there to help you with your hardships, don't. I will always be there for you, remember what I put on your ring?" I tell her.

She touches the ring and says "Beside you always." I pull her into a hug. "And I will stand by that saying." I said to her. Then we hear someone knock twice and open the door. "TETO! DEREK TOLD ME NATE IS GONE!" We hear Miku shout. Then she sees us. "Oh..." She says blushing. Teto pulls away laughing.

"C'mon, let's go." Teto says to us as we walk out the door. We walk down the street and turn a corner to see a market street with about twenty people outside. We walk to the nearest coffee shop, and the barrista tells us they are out back. "Nate, wait here." Miku tells me. I nod and her and Teto walk outside. I catch sight of Gakupo's face. A sadness was very apparent on him. The I hear something from outside. Some screamed "WHAT!?" but I had no idea who. Miku's head pops back in.

"Come out." She says and I follow. The sun flashed right eyes, blinding me for a second. "Holy shit... it's the walking dead." I hear Kaito say. "Wasn't aware you cursed, Kaito." I say to him. I get a good look at the area. There were several tables, each with about a 3 foot diameter.

They had a small design on them, brown and white squares. It was overlooking the lake, a view I had grown to love. The ornate black fence was the only protection from falling. Teto walked over and stood beside. I reached out and grabbed her hand and pull her closer.

"How are you alive?" Neru asked me. "I don't know myself, but I am glad I am." I reply. "We all are." Gakupo speaks for everyone. No one says other wise. "Well, I'm glad I have such good friends." I reply. Me and Teto take a seat at the groups table.

"So... I saw the video." I tell them. Some of them look at me shocked. "I'm honestly touched, I hadn't known I meant that much to you guys." I tell them all. "Well, you are a vocaloid dumbass." Len calls out to me. This caused everyone at the table to erupt in laughter.

"At least I am old enough to drive." I retort. He quickly shuts up even though we really don't have cars here. "So, did I miss anything important?" I ask and Derek looks up. "You aren't the only married one anymore." He says showing me the ring that he had on his hand.

Several months after the cryoserver reset.

I was sitting in my Teto's room working on my computer while she slept. The pregnancy was taking a lot out of her. I was working on my latest song, one called Without You. Teto had been constantly rolling around in bed, probably because of the child. Then, without warning she jumps up.

"IT HURTS!" She screams. I quickly jump up and run to her. "MIKU!" I shout, hopefully waking the girl in the bedroom next to us. Her and Luka had moved in to help us when it was time.

Sure enough both the girls open the door and run in. "The ambulance is on the way." Luka reported as I grabbed Teto's hand. Then pain shot through her again. She squeezed my hand with a lot of force. More than I would ever expect from a girl her size. "Fu...ck.." I say through gritted teeth. Then a couple of people ran in with a gurney.

They easily transferred her to the moving bed. They quickly move to the street and load her in the vehicle. I climb in and turn to Miku and Luka. "I'll meet you guys at the hospital." I tell them and Luka nods as Miku goes to wake the rest of our friends. When we arrive at the hospital the driver backs into a garage.

Then some people unload her and start pushing her down the hallway with me in tow. The rythmic "clack,clack,clack" only server to increase the anxiety in the moment. The long white hall not helping in the slightest. Then we get to a room at the end of the hall. The doctor is already inside. "Nate, we need to wait in the waiting room." He tells me urgently. "No! I'm promised her I'd stay." I argue back. Teto was staring at us trembling. She let out another scream of pain.

"Nathan. It's her first, there might be complications because of her..." he starts. "Fine!" I shout walking outside to the waiting room. I see several of my friends there. Kaito, Gakupo, Neru, Gumi, Derek, and of course Miku and Luka.

"Sorry, we couldn't wake anyone else, Meiko was just too drunk and the rest wanted to sleep." Luka apologizes. "No worries, I'm just worried about Teto, they wouldn't let me stay with her since it's her first. And considering she is a chimera." I say taking a seat. The windows showed nurses walking up and down hall.

Miku walked over and sat next to me. "She'll be fine, she is WAY more tough than she seems." She told me. I look at my hand which is now bruising. "I know she is." I say smiling. "So have you guys thought of any names yet?" Luka asked me. "Yeah, Alex if it's a boy, or Sydney." I tell them.

After several hours had passed, filled mostly with everyone making fun of Miku's snoring, the doctor came and brought me back to the room. Teto was laying in a gown in the room looking like shit, but she was still awake. The sun was rising behind the mountains casting the light onto her.

"Hey..." She says weakly holding a pink blanket. "So, this is Sydney?" I asked sitting next to her on the bed. "Yeah, she's...beautiful." Teto replies. "I can't believe it, I'm an uncle!" I hear Derek say as the gang walked in. Teto hands me our daughter.

I get a good look at the bundled child. Her eyes were already open, as well as a bit of hair on her head. Her eyes were a brilliant red, much like her mother's and she had my jet black hair. "Aw. Luka, we should have a baby!" I hear Miku say to her girlfriend. All Luka does is put her head in hear hands.

Kaito rolls his eyes smiling. "So, Sydney was it?" Luka asked us. I nod looking toward her. Miku walks over and looks at her. "Do you want to hold her Miku?" Teto asks suppressing a laugh. I gently hand Sydney to the teal headed girl. Then someone from crypton walks in to the room holding a tablet. "Hey guys, we need to look at people who can watch Sydney while you guys are busy." He tells us handing me the tablet.

The first person I see immediately sticks out to me. A blonde female that was apparently from the United States. She was twenty six and had worked with children for about six years, her name sounded familiar too, Ashley. "I like this one." I tell Teto pointing to her while handing her the tablet. She nods agreeing. "Wonderful, we will have her in here tomorrow. Now get some sleep." He said walking away.

"Here Teto." The doctor says putting some of what ever the hell it is into her iv. I watched as the dark red liquid crept towards her. As soon as it entered she started to look better, her pale skin's color returning, the gleam in her eyes returning. Miku handed Sydney back to Teto. "Well, looks like I won't be in the concert." I said to everyone's dismay.

"But Nate! You are our lead guitarist!" Miku shouted at me. "I have other priorities now. I can't let Teto deal with this alone, not until the person we hired to watch Sydney arrives." I tell them. "Nate, I'll be fine, we don't have time for you to do this." Teto tells me. "But-" Before I could finish she cuts me off. "I told you, I will be fine. We don't want to piss of crypton." She tells me.

My head drops in defeat. "You're right... I guess I'll see you later. Love you." I reply. She nods as I get up to walk to the transfer station. The rest of the group followed me. "So, what songs are we performing?" I ask. "I'm doing rolling girl and Gumi will be doing panda hero. I think you know which one you are doing." Miku speaks up.

"Yeah, I'll be performing one last chance to fail. So where is this concert?" I said as we walked across the street to a building with several chairs inside. "Don't know, it is an international event though." Luka tells me. I sit in my dedicated chair as does everyone else with their own. A helmet falls over our heads and I see a tunnel of light. Seconds later we are on a stage filled with screaming fans.

The rush still hits as I see them all. They had all sorts of colors of glow-sticks, but the overwhelming majority was my color. Don't know why they think I am so special. I felt my guitar materialize with the strap around my neck.

I could hear them screaming a song name. Overture by Shuuhei. Guess that's what I'm doing. Oh well. I look at Gumi and she nods.

The song starts out slowly as the arena quiets down. Then I hear Derek kick off the drum and stat playing my guitar. A couple seconds pass and I hear Gumi growl the first part.

_"Life is a game with endless possibilities waiting for you!" _

I then start my own part.

_"Kanashimi no nai sekai kotodama ni hiyu sare! Yarushi wo kou! I'm just falling down!_

Then Gumi starts her next part.

_"Fate carved in stone can't hold me down! SO I'LL DESTROY THAT STONE!" _

She finishes with power as it flips back to me. My hands continuously flowing across my fret board.

_"Nemurikara no samezu ni kawari yuku hibi! Tsukuri ageta no wa boku jishin no tame janai! Dakara mirai kurai kakitai kurai mirai wa mou nai! Toki ga nagaretemo tsutaetai koto wo magenai!"_

The fans scream as I finish my verse and Gumi starts her next one.

_"The changing of the times leaves you in the dust. My voice and hands are the only thing I have! I'll paint a future with you and me, in hopes of aiding you I'll fight and struggle hard, just follow my voice~!" _

She sings, emotion pouring into the part. Then something clicked in my head before I could start my next part. I would die for these people, why did I not think about this before? I wonder if they would for me?

_"Kuzurete yuku kono jidai de kimi ga mita mono boku no kono koe ga mada todokanakute mo ii! Can you feel it? Oto wo kasanete omoi wo no seteteite ! Toko ga nagaretemo tsuaetai koto ga aru yo! _

I sing my next part with a new found power. Then me and Gumi began our chorus. My powerfully deep voice mixing perfectly with her lighter, more feminine voice.

_"Ashita no kimi nani wo shiterudarou doko ni ite nani wo mite irundarou!"_

_ "Walking aimlessly down a dark path! I'll illuminate the darkness for you!_

_ "HELLO! HELLO! Kono koe ga kikoetemasu ka seijaku no nai sabishisa wo kesu chikara! GOOD BYE! GOOD BYE! Kono boku ni dekiru koto ga aru yo! Kimi ni tsutaetai! Dore dake kakete mo ii!_

_ "Around and around! The world turns impatiently not waiting for us! They say the history repeats itself. We wont make the same mistakes again!"  
_

_ Arifureta bokura no tokubestu na ashita egaki tsuzukeyou ima kara hajimaru! THIS IS AN OVERTURE!"_

We finish holding our pose with my my left hand on my guitar's neck and the other pointing to the sky. Both Gumi and Derek had their both their hands in the air. Derek crossing his drumsticks in an X. The sound of the fans screaming began to assault my ears yet again, yet it wasn't unpleasant. Then a gunshot sounded through the auditorium.

I felt a pain in my should and I heard a different kind of screaming and more gunshots. I quickly run towards the back. When I get back there I see the group already punching in their return codes. Before I could someone tackles me. "Nate!" I hear Derek scream as he fades.

"Remember me, asshole?" Someone says as I get flipped onto my back. "You shot me, twice. I need to return the favor." He tells me. He holds the gun to my stomach and fires. Pain shoots through my body from the wound.

"Agh! No.." I say as I clutch my now bloody side. Then I heard many guns go off and many more screams. The taste of copper fills my mouth. Someone hits the man in the face with a mic stand. They drag me away as I see Luka shoot him execution style. Her face showed no emotion. For the first time ever, I was truly terrified of her. I see to my side, with my vision fading, teal hair.

"Don't worry, Nate you'll be fine." She said her voice not wavering as she went to work to press in my code. Before her finger touched the pad a bullet ripped through her shoulder. "MIKU!" I shout as Luka rushes over to us and crouches by the fallen girl. Someone rushes in and kicks her in the side. The gun she was holding slid out of her hand and hit me. The man grabbed her and punched her face repeatedly.

I could already see tears from her eyes and blood from her nose and mouth. I crawl towards the weapon even though my body screams no. I grab the gun and point it at the man. "Hey! Fuck head!" I scream as he looks towards me. One shot, hitting him in the chest causing him to fall. I crawl towards Miku and Luka leaving a trail of blood on the floor. Then someone stops me and flips me on my back.

Derek was wrapping my wound. "Don't worry, man, we got you." He said carefully assessing the situation. He ducks as a bullet narrowly misses him. I see Kaito and Gakupo treating Miku and Luka. "Where the hell did you...agh... learn to field dress a wound?" I ask in a jokingly hurt tone.

"We all know except you, you are the fighter we have, excluding Luka who will stand with you. She was quite adamant in this." He said lifting my to his shoulder. He activated something on his wrist board.

We were then warped back into the room, except I wasn't in my chair. I could barely see but I could tell we were outside. "Derek... I can't see." I whisper. "Don't worry, dude, we got you." I hear him say as I feel myself being put on a stretcher.

"Teto, stay back! He's in critical condition!" I hear Derek shout. I then feel someone grab my hand. "Ma'am, you have to wait in the waiting room!" I hear someone shout as I feel her hand ripped from my own. "Nate!" I hear her scream. We make a sharp turn and I feel a needle enter my skin. I slowly begin to lose consciousness.

"I don't want to die." I whisper. "You won't." Is the last thing I hear before seeing black.

I shoot up quickly sucking in a deep breath. Pain shoots through my body from the sudden movement and a nurse quickly runs in. "Careful!" She says quickly. I look around taking in my surroundings. I see I'm in a hospital room. The moonlight cascades in from the open window. The chill of the night feels strangely good.

"Wha...what happened?" I ask. "The surgery was a success. But for some reason, you have developed a condition where the bioserum was completely ineffective so you must be careful not to re-open your wounds." She said helping me to sit up.

"We already called Teto, she is on her way." She tells me as I unsteadily stand. The nurse helps me to the waiting room where I see Teto sitting there. She look extremely tired. "He...hey ." I say to her and she quickly looks at me, a smile growing on her face. "You are free to go home, Nate." The nurse tells me as Teto and I walk out of the room and toward the house.

"How many times am I going to almost lose you?" She asked me, taking my hand on my good side. "Didn't I tell you, you won't lose me for a LONG time. Depends on how long crypton can keep me alive." I tell her giving her a kiss on the forehead.

When we make it back to the house I take a seat at the couch as Teto goes to get sydney. On the news a story is on that piqued.

"This was the worst terror attack in the last couple years. Beating the Richmond mall burn. The people responsible, Full Revolution, killed a total of twenty five thousand people where the attack was directed. For someone reason they felt it necessary to attack the vocaloids personally, however, causing the famous singer, Luka Megurine, to shoot her friend's assailant to protect him. Four bombs went off in several other locations." The reporter said. The map showed the bombs going off in four different states.

Colorado, New york, California, and Wisconsin. What they were trying to achieve I had no idea, but they did lose their leader.

" After Megurine shot the leader, whose name is not known at this moment, her girlfriend of several years, Miku Hatsune, was shot herself dragging a wounded Nathan Gensen to safety. Megurine was then attacked quite viciously and Gensen responded by grabbing the weapon and shooting to protect her. They were then rescued by three other people. We believe them to be Derek Langston, Kaito Shion, and Gakupo Gackpoid. Gensen, Hatsune, and Megurine are said to be making a full recovery from the fight. But now we have a question, what led this attack, and was it directed at the singers. If so, why the bombs in the rest of the country." The reporter continued.

I turned off the tv. "I can't believe I caused Miku to get shot." I whisper to myself. "Don't blame yourself." Miku said to me. "Oh GOD!" I shout jumping, not noticing she had walked to the recliner and sat down. "Because me and Luka got injured, me somewhat more severally, Teto let us stay with her, and to tell you the truth, we were terrified you wouldn't make it." She continued.

"I'm just going to continue causing people pain, am I not." I ask looking down upon seeing the sling which held the teal headed girls arm. "No, Nate, we realize you are willing to give your life for your friends. So instead, think of it as the people who hurt you, hurt us in return." She said.

"I hope this ends soon, but you know we can't do anymore concerts right? At least not until this over." I reply sadly. "Crypton is already working with the US government to track them down. And the best part, they made a huge mistake today. The leader was identified. Carl Mckinly. They already got to his house and they got his hard drives, with several important discoveries." Luka said walking in and sitting next to me. She had a piece of gauze covering her eye and a strip on her nose.

"So, why are you guys still in gauze?" I ask worriedly. Could we all be losing the ability to use the substance that prevents our aging? "Don't know, the doctor tested on Kaito, he made an incision and it healed properly, maybe the terrorists had something to do with it?" Luka told me.

"They then did the same test on me, and the incision healed." Miku told us. Teto came back in hold our daughter. "I don't know who they are, but they are fucking with wrong people." I state. Teto takes a seat next to me holding a bottle to Sydney's mouth. "I don't know why they are targeting us..." Teto says to us.

"What are we going to do..." Miku groaned. "I don't know, but I know one thing. They will NOT be getting away with this, hurting me is one thing, but they hurt you guys." I say standing. "And that shit does NOT fly with me." I say with a new found confidence. "But how can you help?" Miku asked.

"I'm bait." I reply simply. Luka stands too. "You can't do it alone. I will help you." She says. "Luka! You might die! You too Nate!" Miku shouts at us. "Freedom isn't free. Sometimes, you just have to say enough is enough." I say as I type in the number for our manager. He quickly picks up.

"What is it, Nate?" He asks sounding very frantic and tired. "I know how we can win. Me and Luka host a concert that's not an actual concert, the only people who will know about are the terrorists, as we only tell them about it, that way none of our fans get caught in the crossfire." I tell him quickly. I hear mumbling.

"I think that will work, we will initiate it tomorrow, you two get some sleep. I will inform Derek and Kaito and they will be there to assist you." He replies. "Got it." I say before going to bed. "The plan will be initiated tomorrow. Derek and Kaito will also be there." I tell them before walking to the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

Walking to my room I sit on my bed look at the picture of me and Teto, a somewhat secretive photo of me proposing. She didn't know until after she said yes. I grab the picture to get a better look at it. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hey." Teto said sitting next to me. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I can't protect you, I said I would but I can't protect anyone. Miku got shot and Luka beaten. I am not strong enough for this." I say sadly. "No. They already said you did protect them. They would both be dead had you not crawled towards the gun. And we already talked about this. They both told me they were prepared to risk their lives for you. Nate, no one here is going to die with your protection." She told me laying her head on my shoulder. Something she hasn't done in a while.

"I'm terrified." I whisper. "We all are." She replies. She grabs my head and slowly turns me toward her. "Nate, remember, I love you." She said then closed the distance between our lips. We held the kiss for several seconds before I broke away. I put the picture back on my nightstand.

"I would say get a room, but..." I hear Luka at the door. Teto grabs a pillow and throws it at her. The black object hitting her square in the face. "Hey!" She shouts laughing. She then tosses a pair of goggles to me. "Night vision goggles, the plan is when they get in they will want a proper execution. When the executioner walks forward the lights will shut off and the floor will drop. We will then have access to some weapons and a swat team will move in to assist." She explained. She then walked away to her's and Miku's room.

I nod looking at the equipment. Full black except for the lenses which were a dark red. I set them on my nightstand. "You will come back." Teto said. "Hopefully..." I whisper. Then in a commanding tone she replied with, "I wasn't asking."

I lay my head on the pillow and Teto cuddled up next to me. I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer to my body. The warmth from her body some what comforting. It helped considering how anxious I was about my mission. Then I fall into a dark sleep.

Concert U.W.T.A. (Under wraps terrorist annihilation)

"You guys ready?" Kaito asked us. I nod but I feel very uneasy. We were not trained for this. We were singers for god's sake. "Remember, no guns. We can't give them a target." Derek told us. I see Luka looking at a picture of her and Miku. "Luka... I will die to let you see her again, just remember that." I told her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, but still she nodded.

The sound of dripping on the concrete floor of the abandoned concert hall only server to increase my unease. The windows let moonlight stream in, which truly was doing a much better job lighting the place up than the lights. But we had expected as such and had metal shutters installed. This had to work. Then the walked in. We quickly throw our hands in the air.

"Hmm. It seems like no one likes you anymore! And what a dump!" The obvious leader cackled. "Oh yeah, before we forget." He continued as a different one brought in an extra person with a bag over their face. My heart dropped.

He quickly yanks off the mask and I see Teto staring back at me with tears in her eyes. Her mouth had duct tape over it, preventing her from speaking. He quickly yanks it off causing her to grunt in pain.

"You FUCK!" I scream. "Ah. Language." He said smiling sadistically. "So, about that scar you have on your hand, Nate." He said mockingly. He pulled one of Teto's hands out. "I think she needs to repay the favor, don't you?" He asked. But instead of going to the hand he went to her wrist. Both mine and Teto's eyes grew wide.

I then hear a gunshot and the lights go out with the shutters closing rapidly. We fall as gunfire erupts. I quickly turn on my goggles and grab a weapon, which as luck would have it, swords. I quickly unsheathe the blade and rush into the fray. I see Teto on the ground. No blood from her but the man's head had a large hole in it. I quickly run to her.

At first she hits me. "Teto it's me." I whisper and she stops and grabs me in a tight hug. I pull her out from underneath the man. I was going to drag her to safety but then someone kicks me over and the lights quickly flick back on. The sudden light burns my eyes as I throw the goggles off me. I see a silver barrel pointing at me.

"Do you really think we are THAT STUPID!" The man who I thought died shouted. I see me, Kaito, Gakupo, Derek, and Luka all on the the floor, guns pointed at all of us. "You obviously didn't think of one thing." I hear Gakupo shout as he presses a button. Then all around me I hear more gunshots. The small terrorist army was falling left and right. The blood dripping on me, causing me to get very sticky. Then the gunfire stopped. I stand and help Teto up.

I quickly embrace her and I see Miku appear out of nowhere and run to Luka. Then I hear a gunshot ring throughout the room. I look down and see a large hole in my side. I look at Teto who looks at me, mystified. "NATE!" I hear Luka shout as Kaito stabs the man who shot me. I fall as my vision gets blurry. I see the floor coming towards me at a scary pace. But I never hit.

My vision was blurry as I jumped up in a seat. I couldn't breathe. My heart was racing and my vision hadn't cleared yet. "Gu-guys!" I shout. "Shh. It's ok Nate!" I hear Gumi attempting to calm me down. "Whe-where's Teto!" I shout.

"We are tracking her right now. Don't worry, she's safe." I hear Neru say nonchalantly. But it did little to ease my worry. "Why hasn't my vision cleared?" I ask. I could feel tears beginning to slip down my face. "We don't know, we can't give you bioserum yet." He says. As he finished saying that, as if by a miracle, my vision became painfully clear.

I was in a moving van, my blood stained the side with my chair on it. "Where are we?" I more demand than ask. "We are not really sure ourselves. All we really know is there was an emergency evacuation in the server. Something about them being able to get back in and this was only their physical force." Neru tells me.

"What about Sydney!?" I ask. I look at my arm pad and I notice a voice message. "She is safe." Gumi tells me. I play the message almost scared at what it might hold. The voice sent chills down my spine.

"Hello, Nate." It said in a mocking tone. "While I am VERY surprised that you would marry one of those disgusting creatures, you surely had no idea. Any sane person would be absolutely disgusted. Did you know that almost twenty percent of the population is a chimera. Quite sad really, especially considering they do not know they are one. We are just trying to make the world a better place. Now, while we normally kill those who have a relationship with a chimera, we are willing to make an offer with you. Your life, for the chimera's. We may even let you join us."

The message cut off, leaving me in shock as to what I just heard. Even Neru and Gumi looked shocked. "Nate, please tell me you aren't even CONSIDERING this damn proposal!?" Neru shouts. "Never." I reply.

How could we beat a plague that keeps coming back? Then I notice that they made one fatal mistake. He used a landline. I quickly sent the information to crypton, which they responded quickly thanking me for the information also telling me they were tracking it. "Nate." I hear Gumi say from her computer. She stands and lets me sit. I see Teto on the computer, holding Sydney.

"Nate... I assume you got the message?" She asks. She looks so tired. "Yeah..." I reply confused. What was she planning. "I...I'm going to give myself to them. They-"

"NO!" I shout. I raise my hand to show her the scar. "Remember this?" I ask. She nods. "I will stand by your side. Remember." I tell her. She nods. "But Nate, you aren't the only one being affected by them..." She says sadly. "Neru, come here." I call as she walks over. When we are both in the camera I speak again. "Do you think that Teto should give up so we can be comfortable?" I ask. Her eyes grow wide.

"N-no! Never! Teto, you are one of my closest friends! I don't know what I would do without you." She says sadly. Teto looks taken back. Neru, the famous tsundere to everyone, upset about losing someone. "Teto, we all would be destroyed, and we all want to protect you. Especially me, Teto, my death WILL come before yours. I will fight until I can't anymore." I tell her.

I see tears starting to fall down her face. "And Teto, this will likely be over soon, they made a fatal mistake. They used their landline. Crypton is tracking them now." I say and just as I finish I hear my wrist beep, a text from crypton. When I see it I get very excited. "They did it!" I shout. "They found them and they cut off their network connections. We are free!" I shout.

"But how can we sure they got the right ones?" Gumi asked me. "They found their plans, quite hideous but there are American seal teams moving in on their position." I tell them happily. "Good! I was getting sick of driving around the block." I hear Meiko shout. I didn't even know she was the one driving, shows how much I pay attention.

We pull back into the garage and get of the vehicle after I hang up on Teto. "Nate." I hear our manager call. I walk over to him. "I realize this may not be the best time, but your album has sold very successfully, I figured considering the circumstances you might want some good news." He told me.

"I guess you haven't heard?" I ask him. Everyone grew quiet. "We found the bastards. They won't bother us anymore. We won." I tell him. He let's out a relieved sigh. I begin walking to the door that holds the cryochambers. When I get in I see Luka, Miku, and Teto already inside. I climb into mine and let the automated arms take over.

I felt the prick of the needle entering my skin. Then I see the countdown. When it hit zero, I prepared myself for the intense pain that was to come. I heard a loud snap and a rush of wind. Then I felt the wind rushing over my skin. Strange.

I open my eyes only to have them blinded. As they cleared I was met with a terrifying sight. I was falling towards the middle of the lake. "Nononononono!" I scream rapidly as the light blue liquid rushes towards me, or rather, I towards it.

Then I hit, but it doesn't hurt. I am quite clearly underwater, but I can breath. I swim towards the surface and as my head pops out to the surface I hear laughing. The sun was casting it's yellow morning light across the lake.

The shore was in the direct line of the sun, a shadow of a couple trees rests upon the sand beach, giving it a very natural and welcoming feel.

I look towards the shore and see Miku and Luka laughing at me. I also see Teto with her head in her knees. Her arms covering the back of her head. I swim to the shore as they continue to laugh at me. When I get out of the water, something strikes me as very strange. I'm not wet. "Poor Nate, didn't know what was happening to him did he?" Luka joked.

"You guys suck..." I say as I walk to Teto. I take a seat next to her and pull her close to my body. I could hear her repeat "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." several times.

"Teto, I didn't marry you to hear you say that because of something like this..." I whisper to hear. She looks up at me and buries her head in my chest. I wrap my arms around her in a hug. I could feel her shaking as she cried. "Teto, this isn't...wasn't... your fault. But we don't have to worry about it anymore. We won." I tell her.

"I'm such a hypocrite... a dirty, disgusting, hypocritical monster." She says as the continue to fall. "No. You are no such thing. The monster were the men who wanted you dead for something you had no control over." I tell her.

I see Miku getting teary eyed, but smiling. I couldn't see what Luka was doing due to her facing away from me. Then I saw Miku put on a ring. She then hugged Luka really tight causing her to fall backwards. Yet she was still laughing.

"Hey Teto, Luka just proposed to Miku. I wasn't expecting that one." I tell her. She looks up and laughs as the two kiss. "Teto, promise me to never get this upset again, it physically hurts me to see you like this." I tell her.

"I promise." She says then leaning in and kissing me. A deep kiss that I knew meant she was serious.

-Two weeks Later.

Teto had gotten out of her mood as soon as the news stated the terrorism threat had been neutralized and the members were either dead, or in federal prison.

The judge stamps the paper that states Miku and Luka are now married. They had decided on using Luka's maiden name instead of Miku's. Miku even said she liked Miku Megurine more than Luka Hatsune.

We then went to the coffee shop, where we were spending more and more time. The waiter instantly knew what we wanted too, which is always nice. All that were here were me, Teto, Luka and Miku, as wells as the twins.

"So guys, welcome to marriage." I say grabbing Teto's hand. "I still find it surreal, but I GUESS I'll be happy." Luka says to mess with Miku. "Hey! You asked me!" She quickly retorts. I just laugh as Len quickly looks up. "GUYS! The arcade is OPEN!" He shouts, obviously very excited.

"Well, let's go check it out." I say standing. It had been a while since I had been to an arcade. It was right across from the street from the coffee shop. My coffee was getting cold so I just down it really fast and throw away the paper cup. When we walk in the first thing that strikes me was the sheer number of machines.

"I'll have to check this out later, I just don't feel like it right now." I tell them. Luka nods as her newlywed wife rushes in to try out as many games as possible. I can't help but laugh. I walk out with Teto by my side. I grab her hand and she moves closer to rest her head on my shoulder.

"I still can't believe it's over, we no longer have to deal with them." Teto says. I use my free hand to pat her on the head. "It's never going to be over... we all have our own share of scars. But we don't have to live in fear anymore. And Teto, no one regrets doing this for you. I know that for a fact. Remember, no one died. But we would have, you deserve that much." I tell her.

I look out across the bay. The morning sun giving a yellow, happy feeling. The waves licking against the shore in slow rhythmic cycles. The mountains in the distance shadowed by blue. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom creating a dizzying array of pinks, blues, and yellows.

"Remember, I will stand next to you until I die." I finish. I see a smile creep up on her face. "I love you, Nate." She tells me.

"I love you, too."


End file.
